User blog:WaglingtonŒ/Darth Bane vs. Lord Vitiate
For the previous battle, see "Versus Series with Wag." '' '' In this blog, I'll be setting up a theoretical battle between the legendary Darth Bane, infamous creator of the Rule of Two, and Lord Vitiate, immortal Sith Emperor. I will rate them both on a scale of 1-10 on their various skills, including but not limited to lightsaber prowess, knowledge and application of the Dark Side and the Force as a whole, and other possible adantages or handicaps. Special Notes *Bane will have Orbalisk Armor. *Since there is extremely little information of Bane in the new "canon," timeline and literally nothing referencing Vitiate, the new timeline will be completely ignored, instead using their original "Legends," information. *Bane will be placed at his prime, approximately the events of Darth Bane: Rule of Two. *Vitiate will be placed at around his age slightly before the events of SWTOR. *Vitiate/Bane will not have access to their Voices, Children, or other resources, though the full extent of the powers is allowed. *When their skills are ranked, a simulation battle will be written to determine the victor with a win/lose ratio (ex. Darth Nihilus defeats Naga Sadow 7/10 times). *The simulation will take place in the wastelands of Korriban well after the era of the Old Republic. No tuk'ata, k'or slugs, pelko bugs, or other wildlife will be present. These two need no introduction, so let's jump right in, shall we? Part 1 - Lightsaber Skills Darth Bane Hardened by decades of working in the cortosis mines of Apatros, Bane would prove more than a match for his fellow students on Korriban. Even in his days as a budding acolyte of the Brotherhood of Darkness, Bane demonstrated an almost obscenely great skill and command of the art of the blade. Following the apparent dire situation on Ruusan, Lord Kaan declared all students of Korriban to be Sith Lords, granting them all Lightsabers. Bane would be granted a curved hilt lightsaber, which would be described as making some attack patterns more difficult and others more efficient. Over the years, Bane would hone his skills even further. Before becoming completely dissillusioned to the teachings of the Brotherhood, Bane, along with the help of his then-ally Githany, eradicated three of the top students of the Academy with overwhelming ease. Among them was Sirak, the top student of the Academy before Bane's ascension. A mere month before the attack, Bane would have little hope of lasting against Sirak. Now, after realizing his full potential, he was a mere speck of dust on his boot unworthy of his time. By the time the Brotherhood had fallen and all that remained of the Sith were Bane and his apprentice Zannah, Bane was a sparsely rivaled master of the lightsaber. His methods were savage but reserved; he defeated Sirak initially by remaining in a defensive form similar to Soresu, and, when the time was right, unleashing his white-hot hate and utterly destroying his opponent. On one occassion, Bane was, with Soresu Form, able to remain completely dry in a savage rain storm for ten minutes, darting around the landscape and never so much as felt the tiniest drop of water fall on him. He was a master of martial arts and few could dispute his claim as an absolute master of the lightsaber. I place Darth Bane's lightsaber skills at 9/10. Lord Vitiate Though a true sorcerer and wielder of the Force at heart, the Sith Emperor was no pushover in lightsaber combat. He was never seen wielding a blade in his original host (not even when Revan, the Exile, and Scourge confronted him) though he demonstrated a great understanding of lightsaber combat while in control of his various puppets. When facing the Hero of Tython on Dromund Kaas, he used a balanced form of lightsaber combat, though due to the restrictions of the game it's hard to pinpoint what exactly he was doing. However, if we examine the bladework of other sorcerers of his time, he most likely specialized in Niman or Makashi. While on Ziost, he primarily controlled Master Surro, Jedi Master of the Sixth Line. This time around, he utilized a much less reserved combat style, possibly Djem So or Ataru (or perhaps a combination of the two). Though it's entirely possible Vitiate only gained these substantial powers through possessing Surro, I belive it's more a testament to his relative mastery of the lightsaber bolstered by the physical prowess of the Jedi. I place Lord Vitiate's lightsaber skills at 6/10. Verdict Though Vitiate was clearly a practiced hand at lightsaber combat, as said he was a wielder of the Force and a scholar before a warrior and was nowhere close to matching Bane's level of mastery. It wouldn't be a mismatch per se, but in a purely melee battle, Vitiate wouldn't stand a chance. Darth Bane received the edge in lightsaber combat. Part 2: Knowledge of the Force Coming soon... Category:Blog posts